


Shooting Stars

by SparrowAO32



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowAO32/pseuds/SparrowAO32
Summary: She never thought bringing a friend into her night life would help. He never thought she'd be the kind of person she was. They were both wrong about one another, but with a war rising in Gotham City, Dick Grayson has to find a way to trust her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my story! Now, the first chapter is just a 'prologue' so it's a lot shorter than I want my regular updates to be. Anyways, let me know what you guys think and/or want to see in future chapters! Thanks!  
> -Sparrow

She gripped the rim of the porcelain sink, trying to steady her hands.  
Hot, ragged breathes emitted from the young girl as she fought to keep her eyes open, and ignore the blood dried in her hair and clothes. Groaning, she took a seat on the edge of the bathtub with a freshly sterilized needle and thread. Sitting as straight as she could, Nicole prepared for the pain about to come. She let out a hiss between her clenched teeth as she dug around for the bullet lodged in her abdomen. Once her fingers found it, Nicole tore it free and gasped for air. She let ehr eyes fall shut for a moment, before opening them and gazing into the mirror. As still as possible, Nicole began to stitch the wound. She'd already come to terms with all of the soon-to-be bruises littering her skin, and had cleaned up the smaller cuts. The bullet was one step closer to falling asleep and starting her day over.  
Of course, as she reached for scissors to finish the stitches on the bullet hole, Nicole eyed the knife lodged in her thigh. Mercenaries were no joke. Maybe she'd leave them to Batman next time. She finished taping the bandage over her bullet wound before looking at the knife. She hissed when her finger's pressed down around the edge of it. Now, Nicole was no medical expert, but she'd had enough knives stuck in her to know this was going to hurt like a bitch. Gripping the handle with one hand and bracing her leg with the other, she looked straight ahead. One. Two. Three.  
"Son of a-", she hissed loudly, before cutting her curse off as she remembered her neighbors weren't exactly the night owl she was. Breathing out through her teeth, Nicole reached for the needle and thread once more. Once the knife wound had been stitched and wrapped up, she pushed everything into the bloodied sink and took a seat on the tub with a bottle of pain killer's in hand. She downed three and tossed the bottle onto the counter. As she lowered her body back into the tub, fatigue washed over her. Sure, she'd regret falling asleep in the tub tomorrow. But it wasn't here yet, and she couldn't find the will to open her eyes and walk to the couch. So, she found her rest laying in the bloodied tub, the buzzing bathroom lights flickering every now and again.  
~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~  
A groan fell out of her mouth as Nicole shifted on her hard 'bed', trying to drown out the ringing of her cell phone. When it finally went quiet, she started to fall back asleep. It was rudely pulled to a stop when her phone went off once more. Letting out a long, frustrated groan, Nicole pushed herself upright. Her eyes took time to focus, but she managed to get her bearings together in time to answer the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Nik, where are you?" 'Nik' yawned into the phone climbing out of the tub and eyeing the mess she had to clean up. "You over slept again! Listen, Nikki, I know you've been partying a lot since you're single again, but we're adults," the voice chided. "We shouldn't miss thing's. For example, the fitting for Dinah's wedding?"  
"Shit!"  
The other woman scoffed, "Yeah, 'shit.' Now hurry your ass up and get here. Dinah's late too, but she has an excuse. She spent the night with her, fiancee." Nicole made a gagging noise, and the duo broke into laughter while Nicole strolled into her room and towards her closet. "Hey, by the way. Dad called. You haven't been checking in, and he's worried."  
Nicole sighed, rubbing her faces and turning back to her closet full of clothes, "He shouldn't be. I can't always be daddy's little girl Sara. Anyways, I've got to hang up now if you want me there any time soon."  
"Oh, you're out of bed, huh?"  
Smirking, Nicole said, "I haven't been in my bed for at least twenty four hours, Sara."  
"Ew! Nicole! I did not need to know!"  
"Perv! I meant I fell asleep in the tub!"


	2. The Lance Sisters and Richard Grayson

I smiled, watching my sisters who had yet to notice my arrival.   
"Nikki!" I jumped, turning and seeing another person in the room. Thea Queen. A grin came to my face, and I threw my arms around the slightly younger girl.  
"Speedy!" She sighed playfully, but hugged me tightly anyways. "Excited to finally be related?"   
She laughed, "Of course. You've been a sister to me anyways, now it'll be official." I shook my head, ans followed Thea into the room, where my sisters were admiring their dresses in the mirror. "So, you missed the practice dinner, Nik." I shrugged, accepting the hug Sara pulled me into.  
When she released me, Dinah put an arm over my shoulder and told Thea, "She's been enjoying her life as a single lady."  
"Yeah, something you'll never get again," I taunted, going along with what everyone thought. I knew Sara was a hero. She disappeared a lot, for weeks at a time. Apparently, she's a time traveler. And Dinah, the middle child, is Black Canary. Surrounded by heroes and vigilantes but not being one myself made em feel out of place. I just didn't know how to tell them. They'd both have a fit, since their baby sister is doing the same things they are. "So," I said, clapping my hands together. "Where's my dress?"  
~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~  
"-then I now pronounce you husband and wife." I grinned, my eyes locked on Oliver and my sister. I knew they'd end up together. "You may now kiss the bride." When Ollie went in for a soft kiss, Dinah wrapped her arms around his neck. The guests broke into cheers. None louder than Sara, Thea, and I though. We clapped and whooped once they pulled apart, running down the isle. I laughed, pulling Sara into a side hug and watching the newly weds disappear.   
"They'd better not skip the reception," Thea said as she leaned over to us.  
I shot her a knowing look, and replied, "Yeah, knowing them? Ollie will try to skip, and Dinah will put him in his place." We all laughed, before walking away from the alter and joining the guests as they rose from their chairs to mingle. The reception venue wouldn't open up for another hour or so, so we had time. I smiled as my eyes landed on my dad. "Sara, look!" I released her, walking his way and tapping his shoulder. When he turned around, he grinned and pulled me into a large hug.  
"Nicole!", he said happily. When i was put back on my feet, he asked, "How's Gotham?"  
I shrugged, "Gotham is Gotham. Nothing like home, but I've only got two more years until I graduate so." He nodded. He face lit up further upon Sara joining us. I smiled while they hugged. They left off on bad terms, as far as I know. I'm just glad they aren't making a scene at Dinah's wedding. Especially dad. He didn't exactly approve of Oliver Queen dating Dinah Lan- Dinah Queen, now.  
~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~  
I shook my head as Sara wiggled her eyebrows while dancing with a woman I didn't know. Giving her a thumbs up, I took a sip of the drink in hand, eyes scanning the room for Thea or Roy. I stood up once they came into my sight. Roy was talking to her, and Thea looked very annoyed. I was halfway to them when a new person stepped into my path.  
"You were one of the maids of honor," he said, smirking.  
I cocked my head slightly and narrowed my eyes, "Uh, yeah. I'm the bride's younger sister."  
"Richard Grayson." I eyed the hand he held towards me. As to not look paranoid or weird, I took his hand.  
"Nicole Lance. I go by Nikki." He nodded, before glancing over at the dance floor, where I was headed to intervene with Roy and Thea.   
He turned back to me with a smile, "Care to dance?" I opened my mouth to protest, but then my grey eyes found his bright blue ones. They made me freeze up. Who knew eyes could do that, especially to a girl who's vowed off men? "I won't bite," he teased at my hesitance. Taking only a moment longer in my thoughts, I accepted his hand and allowed the boy to lead me onto the dance floor. When we found a spot where no one was too close, he turned back to me and politely put his hands just above my waist. He must be Oliver's guest, so polite. Only a rich boy would know to keep their paws off. "So, you're Dinah's sister?" I nodded, smiling slightly. "And you live in Starling?"  
"No, actually. I'm temporarily in Gotham."  
He rose an eyebrow, "I'm from Gotham."  
I smiled, and explained, "I'm only there because I got a full ride to Gotham University. Once I graduate, I plan on going to Metropolis."  
"Really?" I nodded. "What are you studying?"  
"Forensic's," I answered. "It was the next best thing to being a cop, which my dad wouldn't even consider." He chuckled. My small smile turned into a genuine one. I had been afraid of spending so much time at a wedding where I would only know four or five people, but Richard wasn't bad company. "What about you? You said you're from Gotham? What are you doing now?"  
"I'm a cop," he said, making me raise one eyebrow playfully. "In Bludhaven. I still visit Gotham a lot. Can't leave my dad alone with my brothers."  
"No sisters?"  
"One," he answered. "She's not around a lot though."  
My eyes softened, and I said, "I know how that is." When he gave me a questioning look, I debated how to tell him about Sara and Dinah, without giving out their secret. "Well, Dinah obviously is married, and has been with Oliver for a while, so she's hardly ever around." True. "And my oldest sister, Sara? She travels. A lot." Also a truth. It's not lying if I leave out the part of her traveling through time more than from state to state or country to country. "And now, I'm a part time student, part time waitress."  
"A waitress? In Gotham?"  
I nodded, "I get a lot of crap for it but gotta pay the bills somehow, right? Besides, nothing bad has happened to me in Gotham yet." Nothing bad, that I haven't provoked. "Only two more years of laying low and avoiding trouble." Two more years to find my identity, and make a name for myself. It'll determine whether I stick around or not. I opened my mouth to add on, but the building shook, knocking Richard and I to the floor. A moment later, the roof burst inwards, and a body slammed into the middle of the room, creating a crater.   
"Come on," Richard said, eyes on the figure and pulling me to my feet. I watched in awe as Sara, Roy, Dinah, and Oliver stepped up to defend everyone they had invited. "Let's go," he said once more, softer this time. I allowed Richard to pull me to the exit as my eyes locked onto my sisters and the boys. They're heroes. They'll be all right... Right?


End file.
